NATURE
center|600px NATURE *'Nombre:' **NATURE (Internacional). **네이처 (neicheo) en Corea. **ネイチャー (Neichā) en Japón. **'¿Por qué?:' NATURE desea presentar un sentimiento agradable a la gente que quiere ser sanada por su música brillante y enérgica. Además, el objetivo final del grupo es ser escuchado por todo el público sin importar el género. *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 9 chicas (7 coreanas, 1 china, 1 japonesa). **'Número de integrantes inactivas:' 1 chica (china). **'Número de ex-integrantes:' 1 chica (1 china). *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 03 de Agosto del 2018. **'En Japón:' 12 de Febrero del 2020. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' LEAF. **'¿Por qué?:' "LEAF" está concebido a partir de los árboles, uno de los nombres que pueden simbolizar la naturaleza en el sentido inglés de "Hoja". Cuando un árbol crece, las ramas salen primero y luego las hojas, y si el grupo nació a través del debut, los fanáticos se hicieron en el sentido de formar un cuerpo con hojas, "LEAF" es un nombre que contiene el deseo de que NATURE y sus fanáticos quieran beneficiar al mundo al hacer buena música con un solo corazón. *'Género:' K-Pop *'Lema: Two Three! I'll make you feel good! It is NATURE! *'''Color oficial: *'Agencia:' **n.CH Entertainment (Corea del Sur). **Pony Canyon (Japón). *'Solistas:' **So Hee (2017) Carrera 2018: Debut con Single 'Good Mood' El 3 de agosto el grupo hizo su debut con el single álbum Good Mood, que contiene el track principal Allegro Cantabile y la canción Girls and Flowers. El vídeo musical de Allegro Cantabile muestra a las chicas en atuendos veraniegos y escolares, rodeadas de plantas verdes, cantando sobre una melodía suave. Yeol Mae, antigua líder del grupo dejó la alineación poco antes de su debut, por lo que puede ser vista en el vídeo musical. 'Regreso con su segundo single 'SOME & LOVE' e ingresó de Lo Ha' El 31 de octubre, la agencia de NATURE n.CH Entertainment lanzó una foto teaser para el próximo regreso del grupo. En la foto, se pueden ver nueve miembros en lugar de ocho. La agencia reveló que “NATURE se presentará como un grupo de nueve miembros a partir del segundo álbum del grupo, que se lanzará en noviembre. La integrante Lo Ha se unirá al grupo. Loha maximizará las vibras lindas y refrescantes de NATURE con su energía brillante”. Han estado preparando su segundo álbum desde septiembre, mientras se comunicaban activamente con los fans a través de eventos de firma de fans, presentaciones en eventos como “2018 Travel Festa” y publicaciones en las cuentas de redes sociales oficiales del grupo. La líder del grupo, Lu, dijo: “Los estilos de nuestros miembros han cambiado mucho mientras se preparaban para este álbum. Fue difícil hacer otro regreso en este año, pero hicimos un gran esfuerzo para hacerlo posible. Los fans podrán ver un lado completamente nuevo de NATURE a través de este álbum”. '2019: Regreso con Primer Mini Álbum 'I'm So Pretty El 10 de julio el grupo hizo su esperado regreso con un mini álbum, la canción principal homónima cuenta con un videoclip multicolor. La versión física del álbum se encuentra en dos versiones "Moonlight" (Luz de luna) y "Good Morning Girls" (Buenos días chicas). Ga Ga no participó en este lanzamiento debido a que se encontró enfocada en sus estudios. 'Salida de Ga Ga e Ingreso de So Hee' A pesar de que en septiembre la agencia había negado los rumores de que Ga Ga había dejado el grupo, el 7 de octubre se confirmó que la chica continuaría sus estudios en China, por lo que será imposible que siga promocionando como miembro de NATURE. Ese mismo día se reveló que Kim So Hee, antigua participante de PRODUCE 101 se uniría al grupo. '''Regreso con Segundo Mini Álbum 'NATURE WORLD: CODE A' e Inactividad de Aurora' Luego del cambio de alineación, n.CH Entertainment también confirmó que el grupo se está preparando para un regreso en noviembre. Más tarde, el grupo confirmó su regreso el 12 de noviembre con su segundo mini álbum "Nature World: Code A". La integrante Aurora no participará debido a su participación en la tercera temporada del programa de audición chino Idol Producer, de todas formas pudo estar presente en dos firmas de fans durante las promociones, confirmando que no está en sus planes dejar el grupo. NATURE World: Code A (estilizado en mayúsculas) es el segundo mini álbum de NATURE. Fue lanzado el 12 de noviembre de 2019 con "Oopsie (My Bad)" como la canción principal del álbum. El álbum físico viene en dos versiones: Show Your Color y Moby Dick. 2020: Debut en Japón con Single 'I'm So Pretty - Japanese Ver.' El grupo NATURE debuta en Japón el 12 de febrero de 2020. Su primer single "I'm So Pretty - Japanese ver" es una versión japonesa de su popular canción "I'm So Pretty", que ha recibido más de 10 millones de visitas en YouTube en 2019 y también incluirá la versión japonesa de la canción "Oopsie (My Bad)" que aparece en su segundo mini álbum. Como parte de las promociones, NATURE aparece en la 71a edición del Sapporo Snow Festival 12th K-Pop Festival 2020 el 8 de febrero. El 10 de febrero tienen un show en vivo en Tokio. Integrantes thumb|center|600px De izquierda a derecha: U Chae, Lu, Haru, Chae Bin, Sae Bom, So Hee, Sunshine & Lo Ha *So Hee (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Sae Bom (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Lu (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarina) *Chae Bin (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Haru (Vocalista y Bailarina) *Lo Ha (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *U Chae (Vocalista, Rapera y Bailarina) *Sunshine (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarina) Integrantes inactivas: * Aurora (Vocalista y Bailarina) en [[Youth with You|Youth with You 2]] Ex-integrantes: *Ga Ga (Vocalista y Bailarina) (2018-2019) Discografía Corea Mini Álbum Single Japón Single Programas de TV * Fact in Star (TBS, 29.11.2019) * Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 27.11.2019) * RUN.WAV (jTBC2, 25.08.2019) * Fact in Star (TBS, 02.08.2019) * Idol Room (jTBC, 16.07.2019) * 300 x2 (tvN, 10.05.2019) * After School Club (Arirang, 12.02.2019) * Comedy Big League (tvN, 13.01.2019) * Fact in Star (TBS, 11.01.2019) * 2 Days & 1 Night (KBS2, 09.12.2018) * Fact in Star (TBS, 21.09.2018) Programas de Radio * Super K-Pop (Arirang Radio, 02.12.2019) * Mister Radio (KBS Cool FM, 15.08.2019) * 2PM Date Radio (MBC FM4U, 07.08.2019) * Sound K (Arirang Radio, 05.08.2019) * Starry Night (MBC, 25.07.2019) * Lee Yoonseok & Choi Hee's Good Weekend (MBC, 21.07.2019) * Idol Radio (MBC, 15.07.2019) * Special Live (eFM, 18.04.2019) * Idol Radio (MBC, 16.01.2019) * Sound K (Arirang Radio, 13.12.2018) * K-Poppin' (Arirang Radio, 06.12.2018) Temas para Dramas *''Hey Jude'' tema para Spring Turns to Spring (2019) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos *Sapporo Snow Festival 12th K-Pop Festival 2020 (08.02.2020) *SBS Inkigayo Super Concert in Incheon (06.10.2019) *KCON Thailand 2019 (28.09.2019) *K-World Festa 2019 (24.08.2019) *Soribada Music Awards 2019 (23.08.2019) *K-World Festa 2019 (15.08.2019) *M2 X Genie Music Awards (MGMA) 2019 (15.08.2019) *KCON Japan 2019 (19.05.2019) *SBS Inkigayo Super Concert in Gwangju (28.04.2019) *Mnet Asian Artist Awards 2018 (10.12.2019) *KCON Thailand 2018 (29.09.2018) *Soribada Music Awards 2018 (30.08.2018) Premios Curiosidades * El grupo fue producido por el ex-director jefe de SM C&C, Jung Chang Hwan, bajo una nueva agencia. Enlaces *Sitio Web *Fan Cafe *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Galería NATURE1.png NATURE3.jpg NATURE4.jpg NATURE5.jpg NATURE6.jpg NATURE7.jpg Videografía Corea NATURE (네이처) "Allegro Cantabile (너의 곁으로)" M V| Allegro Cantabile NATURE(네이처) "썸(You'll Be Mine)" M V| You'll Be Mine NATURE(네이처) "썸(You'll Be Mine)" M V (Performance Ver.)| You'll Be Mine (Performance Ver.) NATURE(네이처) "꿈꿨어(Dream About U)" M V| Dream About U NATURE(네이처) "꿈꿨어(Dream About U)" M V (Performance Ver.)| Dream About U (Performance Ver.) NATURE(네이처) "내가 좀 예뻐(I'm So Pretty)" M V| I'm So Pretty NATURE(네이처) "내가 좀 예뻐(I'm So Pretty)" M V (Performance Ver.)| I'm So Pretty (Performance Ver.) NATURE(네이처) "OOPSIE (My Bad)" M V| Oopsie (My Bad) Japón NATURE 「I’m So Pretty -Japanese ver.-」【MUSIC VIDEO】| I’m So Pretty (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KGirlBand Categoría:KDebut2018 Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2020 Categoría:N.CH Entertainment Categoría:Pony Canyon